Twilight of Misery
by Nami 07
Summary: Seiftis. The story takes place after Squall and his group defeated Ultimecia. Selphie, the partysmitten, organizes a masquerade ball which changes Quistis Trepe’s life forever. Then starts a tale of love she never imagined would be predestined for her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. How would a fourteen year-old girl own an awesome game like that anyway?

Hmmm… I'm starting yet another Seiftis fic, but I don't know if I will be able to write its Chappie 2… Oh, and this definitely ISN"T a drama, I know the title's pretty cheesy but I don't have a choice… I can't think of a good title! Anyways, please read. Well then, time to start!

TWILIGHT OF MISERY By mystique gal Janine Chapter 1: The Victory Party

**Quistis' POV:**

"Quisty! Look here!" squealed Selphie with her high-pitched voice.

She definitely looked weird in that yellow outfit with a huge camera above her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. But be sure you're careful enough so that camera won't be broken."

"Yeah, you're so careless," Irvine butted in.

"Of course, I'm not!" she then gazed at the longhaired woman coming to us, "Is that Matron I'm seeing?"

"She surely doesn't look like the cruel sorc---" I elbowed Irvine hard at the gut before he could even finish what he was saying.

"Just shut up," I whispered.

"Fine."

"Hi, Matron," I greeted her with a smile flickered in my lips.

"Hello, Quistis."

"Hey, don't forget that I'm here too!"

"Oh, hi Irvine."

You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves," Headmaster Cid was with her.

"Yeah, Quistis always loved to be with ME," he put his hand on my right shoulder.

"What the heck are you saying!" I said in defense, brushing off his hand.

"Don't deny it, sweetie."

"What does that supposed to mean!" said Selphie, pouting.

"Haha, stop arguing," Cid said.

"But these ladies are fighting over me!"

"Stop that, you're making me sick," I uttered, walking away.

"Haha, see you guys later," Cid said, walking away, dragging Matron by the hand.

"Hmmm… Selph?"

"What?"

"Will you stop filming?"

"What if I say no?"

"Then this is what you get!" he dashed to Selphie and instantly turned off the camera.

A few minutes later, Irvine decided to pick up the camera from the floor and filmed us.

"Irvy!" said the excited Selphie.

But instead of looking at Selphie, he turned to some random girls and waved at them. They then giggled like crazy while Selphie turned red in rage.

"What do you think you're doing!" she told Irvine with her death glare.

We then turned to Zell who was gulfing down some hotdogs.

"Slow down, okay?" Naomi said, sounding really concerned.

"Don't worr--- ughh! Ugh!" Zell was already coughing down. He reached for the glass of water, but found out that it was empty.

We rushed to him and patted him at the back.

"Oh no…" Naomi started to panic now that Zell's struggling for air.

After a while, he started to calm down.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Irvine asked, still holding the camera.

"Zell…?" Selphie said.

I sensed that Zell was planning something icky so I backed out a few steps. It was then he jumped from his seat and surprised all of us.

We ran our way to the balcony.

"Whew. He really scared me."

"Hey, is that Angelo?" the cowboy pointed at Rinoa's favorite pet.

"Uhuh. Meaning, Rinoa's also here… Hey, look at that…!" Selphie's eyes grew wide in amazement.

"What is it, what is it?"

"Don't come too close, otherwise, you'll ruin the scene!"

"Fine the, I'll just film them… Hey! The battery's empty!"

I wanted to laugh at their witty argument, but then…

"Am I really seeing this…?" Irvine gulped.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately... My world gradually shattered everytime his lips brushed hers. I nearly collapsed then. Seeing Squall and Rinoa kissing under the dark sky lit by a faint shooting star… Everything seemed perfect for them…

"Everyone! It's eating time!" the Headmaster announced, interrupting my thoughts.

"But I'm still full! I should've saved some hotdogs for you," Zell complained to Naomi with one of his hands massaging his stomach.

"Hihi…."

Everyone went to the grand table and got some food, while I just reached for a glass and a bottle of champagne. I spotted an empty seat at the corner of the huge room and sat there without hesitation, while the rest of my 'friends' went to the round table and decided to stay there. Then, the Headmaster approached them and told them something. But why the heck would I care what he told them? I believe it wasn't about me, so who cares?

After a few minutes of thinking about them--- the lovebirds, that is--- and drinking champagne, I felt a wee of dizziness.

"Quisty!" I was too preoccupied, I didn't even notice Selphie coming.

"What is it?"

"Quisty, you didn't use to be that I-love-being-bored-sitting-here-alone-lady."

"…So?"

"This is a party! You're supposed to be enjoying!"

Really? Then how the heck would I enjoy after seeing those two kissing? Of course, Selphie didn't know I had hidden feelings for Squall.

"Well?" she asked.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna join us?"

I looked at those people Selphie was referring to.

There were five people sitting around the table. Oh, I mean four. Zell and Naomi were munching their oh-so-treasured hotdogs. Irvine's arms were crossed over his chest, his foot tapping the floor impatiently--- probably waiting for Selphie. That jerk Rinoa was standing beside Squall, jumping up and down stupidly. I'm sure I would feel out of place if I go there.

"Sorry," I stood up, "but I'm really tired. I need some rest… I'm going to my dorm now."

"Okay. You want me to take you there?"

"Thanks for the concern, Selphie, but I really need some time alone."

"Fine. But don't forget that we will have a meeting tomorrow at the Headmaster's office early in the morning." So that's what Cid told them earlier.

"Okay."

"And be sure to take care of yourself, okay? You really look pale."

I nodded. I waved goodbye to her as I started to walk my way to my dorm.

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

I put the cardkey at the cardkey slot, and the door slid open so I made my way in. I jumped into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8** Morning… 

I still felt a bit dizzy, but I brushed that away from my mind. I felt that I just missed something important. Hmmm… Yeah! The meeting! I just missed the meeting! When I gazed at the clock, it was already 9:30 in the morning. Way too late for the meeting. Anyways, I jump off from my bed and headed to the bathroom to take a bath and brush my teeth. Then, I reached for my cabinet and got my outfit. And after tying my hair, I went out of my room.

I was on my way to the Headmaster's office when I spotted Selphie going out of the elevator.

"Hey Selphie."

"Oh! Quisty! Where have you been? The meeting's over now!"

"Sorry I wasn't able to come… I forgot to set my alarm clock so I got up late. What was it all about anyway?"

"There will be a masquerade ball the following week!" Selphie sounded as excited as she could be.

Holy crap… Another boring party. But if you think of it, a party might get me out of the blue. And this will be a masquerade ball, meaning no one will recognize me there, so I will be free to do anything I want.

"So, do you mind if we go to Balamb? Shopping might come in handy."

"Fine. Now let's go."

"Wait, let's pick up Naomi first."

"Okay."

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

"Naomi!" Selphie banged loudly at Naomi's door.

After a few seconds, the door slid open.

"Oh, hi guys!"

"Let's go out shopping, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Let's go," I suggested.

"Let's go get Rinoa first."

"Oh… Rinoa…"

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

"Rinoa?" Selphie knocked several times at the door.

The door suddenly opened and revealed the overexcited Rinoa. She was wearing a pink tank top and a baby blue colored mini skirt, which was way too high from her knees. 'My, that's way too revealing.' I wanted to say that, but that might hurt her feelings.

"Selphie, you're here!" she said with a smile.

"Yeah. And I brought our friends too."

Oh, right. So we weren't actually supposed to come.

"Come on, let's go," said Naomi.

We headed to the parking lot and spotted 'Rinoa's car.'

"…I don't know how to drive," Rinoa stated.

"I'm driving," I sat at the driver's seat, Naomi beside me, and the other two at the back seat.

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

We arrived at Balamb in no time, and I parked the car somewhere near the docks.

"Here we are," I announced.

But before we could even get out of the car, tons of people surrounded us.

"Hey! It's Lady Rinoa!" one of them said.

"Yeah! She's really the strong and mighty Lady Rinoa!"

"Our savior!" someone exclaimed.

It was then Rinoa got out of the car and met the people.

"She's so beautiful!" Rinoa blushed in the compliment.

"Lady Rinoa! May I have your autograph? Please?"

She nodded, took the pen from the girl, and signed. "Here you go."

"Thank you!"

"Lady Rinoa," someone approached, "you know, we have a 'Heartilly fan club' here in Balamb!"

"Thanks."

Seeing all of those things suddenly made me feel nauseous. You know, it's common for her to become famous being General Caraway and Julia Heartilly's daughter and being Squall's sidekick, but strong and mighty! And she's not our 'savior,' Squall leaded our team, not her.

"Can I interview you, ma'am?" a reporter came to her.

"Sure."

"Hey! We'll have an interview with her!" she shouted at the cameraman.

"Okay! Here we go! 3, 2, 1…"

"Here we are at Balamb with Miss Rinoa Heartilly," turned to Rinoa, "Miss Heartilly, can you share with us how you became THIS famous?"

"Well… I don't know. Fame just like, came like a shot of greased lightning."

"Oh. And about your mother, is it hard following her footsteps in terms of fame?"

"…No. As I said, it just came naturally."

I've had enough. I needed to go out of that place.

"She's so famous now…" Selphie said dreamily.

"I'm pretty thankful she's my friend…" Naomi told us.

"Ahem."

"What is it, Quisty?"

"Girls, do you mind if I go alone?"

"You're leaving Rinoa behind?"

"You see, I got this ability of hindsight."

"Hindsight?"

"Yeah. And I sense that if no one recognizes me at the ball, I will find there my true love."

"Seriously? Then go now!" Naomi pushed me out of the car.

"Let's meet here at 2."

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

I then walked out of the scene. Typical of them. They actually thought that the thing about hindsight was true! But of course, obviously, that was a lie. Finding love at the ball? Nonsense. That only happens on fairy tales.

My real objective was just to run away from 'Lady Rinoa's fans.' But it wouldn't hurt going alone, would it?

I spotted a dress shop in an instant, which was named 'Live Your Fairy Tale Dream.' I couldn't stand the name, but they were selling costumes which were simply perfect for the party. It was a masquerade ball after all.

As I went inside, a sparkling silver gown caught my attention so I went over to it. 90 000 GIL! How the bloody hell would I be able to buy that! My budget was only 50 000! I must give up on it. I know it wasn't made for the likes of me.

Another dress drew my attention. It wasn't because it was elegant, but because it was way too revealing, full of ruffles, and eeew, it was pink. When I looked at the tag price, it was just 25,000 Gil. But why would I buy this filthy outfit? Not to mention that it was strapless and above knee high. Come on, Quistis, think of it! If I wear something like this, less people will recognize me! Instructor Quistis doesn't wear anything revealing, or so they say. I've decided. I'll wear this at the ball.

Then, I saw the 'shoe corner' wherein I spotted a glistening glass slipper which was like Cinderella's. When I looked at the tag, I found out that it was only 20 000 Gil.

I looked for the mask section of the store. What would be a masquerade ball without masks? When I found it, I saw a small eye mask. It was perfectly cute, but yuck… it was pink. But it matches the color of the dress, right? And it was kinda cheap too, with the price of 1000 G. It was simply decorated with gray glitters; small beads and pebbles were embedded on it. There were also cute fluffy wings at both sides.

I brought the three items at the counter and the accountant chuckled.

"…What's funny?"

"Hihi… Nothing."

After she packed the things, I paid for them. I was just about to leave when she asked me something.

"Uh, miss?"

"What?"

"For whom are those?"

"For… a friend."

"Oh… Okay. Hihi, I thought it was for you."

"…Haha." I forced myself to smile.

I wanted to pick a fight, but that would be impractical. What's funny of me wearing THAT dress anyway? Was I too old for that? Can't I wear something like that for even once? (sigh) I should've picked something else…

When I went outside the store, a startlingly creepy aged woman blocked me.

"W-What do you want?" I said in a trembling voice.

"…Thou art interesting…"

"Eh?" I wasn't able to distinguish her strange accent.

"I'm a fortuneteller if thou could not say. And I perceive, the goddess of fate is smiling on thee…"

"Yeah, right," I stated in a sarcastic tone, "Don't waste your breath, woman, I never believe in things guys like you say."

"Then go back here if thou art ready to know everything."

"Hmph. Whatever." I said, and then walked away.

"Time shalt come that thou wilt seek for my guidance," I heard her murmur.

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

It was nearly 3 pm when I went back to the meeting place.

"Quisty, what took you so long?" said Selphie with a bothered look.

"We thought something might've happened to you," Naomi added.

"Haha, don't be ridiculous, nothing bad will ever happen to me."

"Since everyone's tired, well, especially me, why don't we visit the famous ice cream parlor here, huh?" obviously, Rinoa was talking.

"But my pocket's already empty."

"Mine too."

"Don't worry, my treat."

There she is again, boasting about her money.

The two were dragging Rinoa to the said ice cream parlor, while I followed patiently. After going in, they quickly found a table for four and so, we stayed there. Rinoa, since she was the one to pay, called the waiter.

"What is it, ma'am?"

"Four chocolate parfaits," she turned to us, "is that fine with you, girls?"

"Anything you want us to eat, Rinny."

"I agree."

"A chocolate sundae's enough for me," I said.

"Oh… okay," she turned to the waiter again, "You heard her, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. Three chocolate parfaits and one chocolate sundae coming right up."

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

"So," Rinoa started, holding up a spoon, "how's it going between you and Irvine?"

"Not good…"

"But why?"

"Coz' he's too busy flirting with other girls."

"Hmmm… That's bad. Maybe we should talk to him about this or---"

"Don't even think about it, Rinoa. This is OUR problem, not anybody else's," Selphie always turns serious when it comes to things like this. Rinoa was startled; she has never seen Selphie so grouchy before.

"Well, how about your love life, Quistis?" she paused for a moment, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you still don't have a boyfriend… What have you bought anyway?" she said, eyeing the medium-sized paper bag beside me. Oh no… What if she finds out about that revealing outfit I bought? I'm doomed…

"Don't be too nosy, Rinny, or you'll ruin everything," Selphie defended.

"I wasn't being nosy."

"Come on, Rinoa, she was just kidding. It's just we believe that Quistis will find her true love at the ball if no one recognizes her there."

"Oh, fine. Then how 'bout you?" Rinoa said as she ate a mouthful of ice cream.

"Huh? Who? What? Me?" Naomi was surprised, being interrupted from eating her parfait.

"Yeah, you, Naomi."

"What?"

"How's your relationship with Zell?" Rinoa said as she ate yet another mouthful of ice cream.

"What are you talking about? We're not even an item yet."

"Why?"

"That guy insists that we're just friends…"

"Then court him," Rinoa said flatly.

"Whaddya mean, 'court him?' I've never seen any girl courting a guy! That's the other way around!" Selphie explained.

"…Yeah! Yeah! Of course I know that, I'm not a moron, you know," she said, though I'm sure she didn't know. Does that mean she actually courted Squall? Haha, hilarious!

"Hmph."

"Stop arguing over a small matter," I did my best not to laugh.

"But she started it all."

"I did nothing!"

"Oh yes, you did!"

"Then what DID I do!"

"First, when I was talking to Quistis, you said I was nosy. Then, when I was talking to Naomi, you explained about that courting thing as if I didn't know it!" they were both standing up, glaring at each other, a thin electric bolt connecting their eyes (anime style), their fists clenched. "Grrr!"

"Oooh! Stop fighting like kids!"

"Quistis is right. You shouldn't fight in a public place like this."

Rinoa halted for a moment, looked around, and found out that tons of people were watching, kids were crying, and some were filming the 'horrendous fight.'

"Ehehe… Sorry for that, Selphie," she said, still maintaining her innocent side.

"Fine, but don't do it again, alright?"

"Okay…" it was obvious that she was just acting, her fist clenched, the free hand caressing Selphie's head.

"Let's go now, shall we?"

"That's a great idea, Naomi," Rinoa grabbed our hands and dragged us away from the people.

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

"Phew! That was pretty tiring," Rinoa was wiping her eyebrow.

"…What's the rush?" Naomi then was gasping her breath.

"Yeah… We should've walked," Selphie said, hands on her hips.

Obviously, Rinoa just didn't want the people to see her true self.

"Come on, let's go home now," I said.

"Fine."

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8** In our way to Balamb… 

"Hey girls," Rinoa started to break the silence, "won't you ask how things are going on between 'the two of us?'"

Great. Now she's boasting about her not so hidden relationship with Squall.

"We don't have to ask you."

"Yeah, we saw clearly what you guys did at the balcony."

"Hihi…"

I wanted to speak up but stopped myself from doing so. I might end up saying 'bad words' at Rinoa.

"Quisty, I noticed you had been silent for a while."

"Of course, we're talking about romance here."

Darn this little brat… You'll pay for this!

"There's no rush anyway. We can wait until the masquerade ball," Naomi defended.

"And I'm focusing on driving. You don't want us to end up dying in a car accident, do you?"

"Hm… No."

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

"Here we are, girls," I said, getting the paper bag as I got out of the car.

It was nearly sunset when we got to Balamb Garden.

"Yay! We're back!" Selphie said, jumping up and down.

"She's as cheerful as always."

"I'm tired. I'm heading to my dorm now," Rinoa waved us goodbye.

"Me too. See you guys later," Naomi followed.

"Quisty, I'm gonna go check the preparations they have done at the quad."

"I'm going too."

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

"Irvy 's probably here, I'm gonna surprise him," Selphie whispered as we arrived at the quad.

But before we could even get further, Selphie's eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"What are you doing, Se---" the smile on my lips quickly faded when I saw what shocked her.

A girl was standing in front of Irvine; he was holding her shoulders, their faces almost touching each other, she was looking at him in the eyes, a smile curved in her lips. Irvine had his back facing our direction, so I didn't see what his expression was. The girl was in the mid-teens, her hair arranged in a ponytail. Very pretty, indeed, not to mention that she looked more matured than Selphie. No wonder Irvine liked her.

"…No…" Selphie fell on her knees.

I was just about to go to Irvine when Selphie stopped me by holding my wrist.

"Don't do it, Quistis…" she said, who is now in tears.

It was then he noticed us.

"Selphie…?" "Selph, it's not what you think."

"Quisty," she stood up, "let's go."

"But Selph!" he demanded.

"I don't need any of your pathetic reasons," she went out of the quad in an instant.

I gave Irvine a death glare before setting off. I swear I'll kill him if anything happens to Selphie.

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

I still couldn't sleep; I was pretty worried about Selphie. I reached for my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Quisty?" her voice was grumbling, I'm pretty sure she had been crying all night.

"How are you?"

"Quisty…"

"I thought you said you wouldn't cry over a man."

"But I love him… (sniff)"

Darn it. I've had enough. I had to talk to him.

"Just a minute, okay? I'll just finish an unfinished business," I said, then dropped the phone.

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

"Irvine!" I banged loudly at Irvine's door. I've tried it a few times, but it seemed that he wasn't there.

"Drat…" I whispered beneath my breath. At this time of night, only the training center's open, which gave me the idea. He's definitely at the secret room.

**FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8FF8**

I went at the secret room, and unsurprisingly, he was there. When he noticed me, he quickly turned to me.

"Quistis?"

"I should've done this earlier," I took a small step forward and in an instant, I slapped him.

End of Chapter

Chappie 1 complete! So, do you find it interesting? Or crappy perhaps? Is it too short? Or too long? Please tell me if you want the continuation. Oh, and I don't know when will I put Seifer in this fic (maybe on Chappie 3) but it will turn into Seiftis eventually. All reviews are welcome: comments, suggestions and constructive criticisms, anonymous or signed… But I hate flames! Please inform me if there are spelling or grammatical errors (English is just our second official language here in Philippines). And also, I wrote this according to my memory, so please tell me if my memory serves me right, I'm too lazy to finish the last battle yet again just to view the ending (the party part). IF there would be a continuation, it might take some time since I'm pretty busy with those damn assignments and projects, so please bear with me. Ciao!


End file.
